


failed amoneki Drabble

by TheGayNerdGod



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Like fuck this hell of a pairing, M/M, Very fluffy, like omg, lol, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGayNerdGod/pseuds/TheGayNerdGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amon and Kaneki have a lazy Sunday</p>
            </blockquote>





	failed amoneki Drabble

Soft sunlight filtered through the white curtains of a shared bedroom. In the rays of light dust particles floated aimlessly, giving way to the fact that neither of the two inhabitants bothered to clean very much. The taller of the two, Koutarou Amon, had been awake for awhile now. But he didn’t dare move to wake his lover on one of their rare mornings together.

Kaneki Ken, said lover, was still fast asleep subconsciously moved closer to Amon. His white hair was messed up in a terrible bedhead as per usual. He wasn’t wearing a shirt due to waking up in the middle of the previous night complaining about how hot it was. Adorning his neck, however, was the silver cross necklace that Amon usually wore.

But unfortunately Kaneki’s sleep couldn’t go on forever as he stirred into consciousness slowly. His eyes clenched shut before fluttering open to meet Amon’s soft   
green irises.

“Morning,” lazily drifted across Amon’s lips to Kaneki who merely pressed himself closer to Amon. A muffled sentence came from Kaneki that Amon didn’t have any trouble translating. “Yeah I know it’s early. You went to bed pretty late last night.”

The white haired one hummed but didn’t move from his spot. It was comfy what can he say? Amon raised one hand to gently comb through the previously mentioned messy hair in a vain attempt to brush it down. After a few tries and fails Kaneki reached up to swat away Amon’s hands.

After that had let his arms drape themselves comfortably over Kaneki’s hips, Amon cupped the half-ghoul’s chin to bring him in for a quick kiss.  
“I don’t have work today. What do you have planned?”

Kaneki shrugged and sat up pulling Amon with him in the process. “I have the late shift at Anteiku tonight. Other than that I’m free.” The smaller of the two situated himself in Amon’s lap and the investigator reflexively placed his hands on Kaneki’s hips. The two pressed their lips together and preceded to do their regular we’re-both-off-and-it’s-the-morning make out.

Before either of them could go any further Kaneki pulled back and grinned. “Wanna know what we should do?” Amon being the confused puppy he is, looked down at Kaneki curiously and gave a small nod.

Kaneki’s grin turned it a wicked one as he reached behind Amon and grabbed a pillow. He slammed it into the Investigator’s face before hopping off the bed to run into a different room. “Pillow fight!”


End file.
